Specter
by glasswrks
Summary: This is a LenaBianca story, however it doesn't start that way.


**Title:** Specter

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** July 3rd, 2005

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer**: The characters from _"All My Children,"_ belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Note**: This is a Lena and Bianca story, although it doesn't start off that way. This was something that simply popped into my head after listening to the following verse: "It took me by surprise when I saw you standing there, close enough to touch, breathing the same air..." Granted the story didn't go the way I thought it would given the verse, but there you have it.

"Lena, are you okay?"

"What?" she asked.

"Lena, look at me."

"What's the matter?" she asked as she stared into Olivia's eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know. I'm talking to you – then all of a sudden I lose you. Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw someone..." Lena said apologetically.

"Let me guess, Bianca."

Lena looked down. Olivia was absolutely correct. She thought she had seen Bianca. It had been five years, yet she couldn't help being drawn to anyone who remotely resembled her.

"How many times do we have to go through this? I thought you were over her."

"I am… I am. I swear it won't happen again," Lena told Olivia as she took her in her arms.

"You've said that before," Olivia whispered against Lena's neck. She knew whatever hold Bianca Montgomery had over Lena it wasn't something she could compete with – not any more. Pulling back from the embrace, she looked into Lena's eyes and searched for something that would reassure her – make her believe in Lena's words.

They had been together for over a year, she had heard everything – every sordid detail – Lena had hidden nothing from her. She could feel her heart go out to both Lena and Bianca – the struggles they endured, the heartbreak Lena must of felt losing the person who had taught her how to love. The loss of both Paulina and Miranda had left her feeling hollow for so long, Olivia wasn't sure how Lena had managed to survive.

She reached out and tucked the stray lock of Lena's hair that always seemed to fall out of place. Olivia thought – rather knew from the beginning their relationship would be up hill. The specter of Bianca Montgomery floated around them, off to the side. She had noticed early on whenever a woman who bore some resemblance to Bianca, Lena's gaze immediately locked on, following until they were out of sight.

Amazingly Lena had no idea she was doing it until Olivia had brought it up one night while they were having dinner at a restaurant. The waitress said something, she can't remember what it was now, but Lena's head jerked up as if she had been struck by electricity.

Olivia had heard "Bianca," coming from Lena's lips. She should have broken things off then – she could have saved herself the pain she was feeling right now. She couldn't. Lena Kundera had turned her world upside down and it was worth price now being extracted.

"Lena," she whispered as her eyes blurred with tears.

"What's wrong Olivia? You're scaring me."

"Mon bel ange. Trouvez celui qui possède votre coeur. Je vous libère."

"What do you mean? You're releasing me?" Lena asked – her heart feeling as if it had dropped into her stomach. She grabbed Olivia by the shoulders. "Pourquoi le dites-vous?"

"Lena," she paused. It hurt to see the lost look on Lena's face, yet it had to be done. She would not be the reason Lena and Bianca were not together. "I'm saying this because it's time." She shook her head, "I won't compete with a memory. You're still in love with her."

"But... I love you."

Olivia placed her index finger on Lena's lips. "Baby, I know you love me, I do."

Lena took Olivia's hand away from her mouth, "Then why are you doing this!"

"This is why," Olivia gently turned Lena's head to the right. She heard her gasp. Olivia looked into Lena's face seeing the emotions race across her features. "She's not a ghost Lena. She's real."

Lena shook her head – it couldn't be. Bianca could not be here looking directly at her. "Je ne comprends pas."

"You never look at the programs," Olivia said bitter sweetly.

"Program."

"Here, look at it yourself."

Lena took the offered booklet. She scanned it and stopped on the page of the board of directors. There was Bianca's picture. "You knew?"

"I always knew. I love you Lena, be happy." Olivia turned to Bianca who had walked over to them. "Miss Montgomery, be good to her." She left the ballroom, ignoring Lena's voice and stepped out into the Manhattan evening and out of Lena Kundera's life.

The End.


End file.
